<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught up in the rain by eloquent_apollo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344724">Caught up in the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo'>eloquent_apollo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquent_apollo/pseuds/eloquent_apollo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil gets caught up in the rain, so Katelyn offers him a clean set of clothes. Thanks to laundry day, all Katelyn has to offer is a skirt and a hoodie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught up in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short story written for my friend Tyla! I hope you like it &lt;3</p><p>Also this is unbeta'd but yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Befriending Katelyn was never part of Neil’s plan. It just kind of happened on accident, when one day they had to share a study room in the library and it was actually kind of decent to hang out with her. They somehow continued meeting up after that and slowly they became somewhat friends with each other. He didn’t mind her company, he enjoyed it quite a lot actually, being so close to her. Over the years the friendship he formed with Katelyn became one he valued a lot, she was almost part of his family. Except of course that Andrew didn’t like her enough to let her be part of <i>their<i> family, but that was something they were working on. In the mean time though, hang outs with Katelyn were starting to become a bit more frequent. They had plans to hang out that afternoon at the mall, but they had to cancel thanks to the weather. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The whole day long the clouds outside had been threatening rain, dark grey clouds blocked the view of the sky while they hung low and heavy with water, threatening to spill it all out in a matter of hours. Neil had agreed to hang out with Katelyn at her dorms today after his math classes instead of going to the mall together. Matt had warned him to bring an umbrella after morning training, but Neil had assumed the storm wouldn’t break until later that day, maybe somewhere around night time.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Neil was wrong. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>By the time he leaves his math classes, the rain is pouring downwards, creating puddles of mud and streams of water everywhere. Students who have brought umbrellas with them are huddled with their friends who brought none in an attempt to stay as dry as they can, but the strong winds tug at their umbrellas until they snap and bend back, soaking the students under it while they make a fruitless attempt at mending their broken umbrellas in a hurry. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Neil didn’t even bring a jacket to his last class. It hadn’t been cold enough for him to bring one, but he regrets it now. The dorms are a 10 minute walk away from the math building, a distance Neil normally didn’t mind walking, but a distance that’s too far to make it to Katelyn’s dry. He would run, but the puddles and streams make him worried he’ll slip and fall, so all he can do is a hurried jogging as he keeps his bag over his head in an attempt to stay dry. An attempt that fails miserably, because as he runs down the road some students think it would be fun to drive through a puddle and soak Neil completely. It’s then that he gives up and instead just walks with his bag on his back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He takes his phone out to check if it still works, sees one message from Andrew telling him about something a girl he hates did in his criminology classes, before the battery dies out on him. Great. Well at least it didn’t die of water damage. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His 10 minute walk ends with him dripping water all over the hallways of the student dorms, leaving dark footprints in the carpet as he trudges up to Katelyn’s dorm. He knocks once and then Katelyn is in front of the door. She’s clearly been caught up in the rain as well. Her wet hair is braided and her make-up is smudged, but she’s changed into sweatpants and a sweat shirt. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Umbrella broke?” She asks sympathetically.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Didn’t even bring one,” Neil responds as he steps into the dorm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Katelyn rushes off to get him a towel and hopefully a dry change of clothes, so Neil remains in the narrow hallway, forming puddles on the carpet as water drips out of his hair. Katelyn comes back quick with a towel and some clean clothes, then ushers him into the bathroom so he can take a hot shower. The shock of warm water helps to bring back the feeling in Neil’s numb fingers and soon he’s washing his hair and body with Katelyn’s soaps. They smell a lot nicer than the ones he has back at the dorm. He steps out of the shower smelling like flowers and strawberries, then goes to grab the clothes Katelyn laid out for him. He picks up a soft pink sweater and a black skirt. he holds the skirt up in his hands, the fabric is soft in his hands and for a second Neil feels almost wrong for wanting to try it on. It’s just a skirt though, and a nice one at that, so Neil pushes those feelings away and puts the skirt on. He looks at himself in the mirror and smiles a little. The skirt looks nice on him, he feels good and comfortable in it, so he goes into the living room to sit with Katelyn.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh my god, I didn’t realise I had given you a skirt!” Katelyn says when she sees him</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s fine, I like it. I’ll wash it and give it back tomorrow at practice,” Neil smiles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Katelyn smiles slightly and they spend the rest of the day together.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Katelyn drives Neil home after hanging out, because the rain is still pouring from the sky and there is thunder rolling in the distance and although the skirt is dry it offers no real protection against the cold of the biting wind. The drive is short, but Katelyn and Neil spend it talking about their upcoming finals and the upcoming games. When they make it to the athlete dorms Katelyn drops him off at the front of the building so he doesn’t get soaked again. He gives her a quick hug before taking off and running into the building. There is no one in the building until he makes it to the floor where his dorm is, where a bunch of football athletes are standing around the hall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Damn Josten,” one whistles as he walks past, causing his cheeks to flush.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fuck off, dude,” Neil hisses, before he slips into his own dorm.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Inside his dorm are Kevin and Andrew, who look up at the sound of the door opening and shutting. Neil pretends not to notice the way their eyes are trained on his back as he moves into the kitchen to make himself some hot tea. He pretends not to hear them softly whispering to each other as Neil turns the kettle on. He definitely pretends not to notice them making their way over to him, until Kevin is standing just behind him and he turns him so they are facing each other. Kevin smiles and reaches out to cup Neil’s face, before kissing him gently, while Andrew moves to stand behind Neil. He wraps his arms gently around Neil’s middle, allowing him to lean back against him as Kevin kisses him again.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, you guys like the skirt or-“ Neil is cut off by Andrew moving to kiss him on the lips, and he is more than content to accept that as a yes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked that! Catch me on my tumblr by clicking <a href="https://eloquent-apollo.tumblr.com">right here</a><br/>!<br/>Also I do take requests (like this one for example) on tumblr! So dont be shy to ask if you want me to write something!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>